Treze passos para um desastre
by Infelix
Summary: Treze passos simples para a criação de um desastre. para o I Challenge Tom Mr. Riddle do 6v


**Treze passos para um desastre**

**.**

**IIIIIIII**

**I. Pegue duas pessoas completamente diferentes.**

"Está frio... Você não gostaria de entrar para um chá?"

Era a primeira vez que Merope, a filha esquisita daquele Gaunt estranho, falava com Tom Riddle, o rapaz bonito e rico que andava para lá e para cá com o nariz empinado, se impondo perante os habitantes de Little Hangleton.

"Meus pais estão me esperando", uma careta quase imperceptível tomou conta do rosto do rapaz.

"Não vai demorar", um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios da garota.

Ele olhou em volta, pensando em uma boa desculpa para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Suspirando, percebeu que não havia jeito de escapar da menina Gaunt.

"Tudo bem"

.

**II. Junte um pouco de Amortentia.**

"Do que é este chá?", Riddle perguntou enquanto levava a xícara até perto do nariz e cheirava o líquido, "Tem um cheiro engraçado"

"É... um chá especial que a minha mãe costumava fazer", Merope observou o trouxa lançar um olhar desconfiado para a xícara, antes de levá-la aos lábios e sorver o líquido devagar.

Ela apertou as mãos e esperou, sem tirar os olhos do jovem. Não demorou muito para que ele abaixasse a xícara e olhasse em volta com um olhar quase que perdido.

"Você está bem?"

"Merope Gaunt, certo?", Tom perguntou. A garota se encolheu ao ver os olhos azuis dele se fixarem em si... Seu plano havia dado errado e agora ele estava irado com ela!

"S-Sim..."

"Já lhe disseram que você é muito bonita?"

Os olhos da bruxa se arregalaram enquanto ela via o sorriso gentil que brotava nos lábios do rapaz trouxa.

**.**

**III. Exponha a verdade.**

"Tom! Tom, por favor!"

"Fique longe de mim!"

Riddle não parecia irritado, mas sim assustado. Merope tentou se aproximar dele para poder lhe dizer que não havia o que temer... Ela o amava! Não iria lhe fazer mal.

"Tom...", ela viu ele se apressar para a saída de sua casa, "Aonde você vai?"

"Pra casa"

"Aqui é a sua casa!"

"Não! Eu não sei o que é este lugar... Mas não é a minha casa", ele balançou a cabeça, "Fique longe de mim, Merope"

"Tom, Tom! Pelo amor de Deus, não vá! Eu não vou te machucar! Fique, por favor, por mim..." a bruxa sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos enquanto ela ia atrás de Riddle, "Pelo seu filho!"

O trouxa parou quando ouviu a última parte de sua súplica, mas não demorou muito para voltar a correr para longe daquela mulher louca.

"Tom..."

.

**IV. Exclua um dos elementos da mistura.**

"Qual vai ser o nome dele?"

"Tom, como o pai dele... Marvolo, meu pai," a moça ofegou, largando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, "Riddle."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Nome estranho..."

"Espero que ele se pareça com o pai"

"Acho que ele vai", a garota que estava ajudando no parto se aproximou dela, "Veja o seu filho, Sra. Riddle"

A última coisa que ela viu fora o rostinho de seu filho, seus olhinhos azuis tão parecidos com os do pai a encaravam com tamanha intensidade que chegava a assustar.

.

**V. Adicione ao resultado de tudo isso um pouco de solidão.** "Não chegue perto do menino Riddle, ele é meio estranho"

"Coisas estranhas acontecem perto dele"

"Ele não gosta de gente por perto"

Quanta mentira... É claro que o garoto Riddle gostava de gente por perto, caso contrário, ele não procuraria amizade em outros seres como, por exemplo, as cobras.

.

**VI. Coloque um pouco de esperança.**

Ele estava em Hogwarts, um lugar onde todos eram como ele.

Um lugar mágico, único, diferente... Como ele.

**.**

**VII. Adicione a realidade.**

"Riddle? Isso é nome de trouxa, não?"

"O que ele está fazendo na Sonserina?"

"O Chapéu Seletor se enganou"

"Tom Riddle: o primeiro sangue ruim da Sonserina!"

.

**VIII. Coloque um pouquinho de medo.**

Ele nunca falhara em uma tarefa do colégio, aquela fora a primeira vez... Mas era impossível não sentir um terrível mal estar ao ver o seu próprio cadáver caído no chão, na frente de toda a classe.

Quando o garoto saiu correndo, ignorando todos os murmúrios que invadiam a turma e ignorando o tremor que tomava conta de seu corpo, ele jurou para si mesmo que nunca iria ficar daquele jeito...

Pálido.

Frio.

_Morto._

_._

**IX. Destrua um sonho.**

Desde que descobrira que era um bruxo, Riddle acreditara que seu pai era como ele: poderoso, mágico, diferente, mas agora ele descobrira que a sua mãe, aquela que não conseguiu sobreviver ao seu parto, era a fonte de toda a sua magia.

Seu pai era um trouxa.

Um trouxa que deixara a sua mãe, uma bruxa.

Um trouxa nojento que o abandonara.

O culpado de tudo o que acontecera de ruim na sua vida.

.

**X. Adicione poder à mistura.**

O herdeiro de Slytherin ergueu os olhos, observando como os outros rapazes da Sonserina o encaravam com admiração. Ele sabia que a maioria daqueles bruxos não gostava da sua pessoa, mas o respeitavam, pois sabiam que ele era poderoso e que ele era a chave para o futuro sucesso deles.

"Avery, o que foi?"

"Meu lorde...", a voz do outro rapaz sumiu em meio aos pensamentos de Tom.

_Meu lorde_... Sim, ele era respeitado.

.

**XI. Adicione um pouco de idéias mirabolantes.**

Vida eterna, era isso que as horcruxes lhe ofereceriam. Aquilo o fascinava, é claro... Desde o incidente do bicho-papão no terceiro ano, Riddle ficara apavorado com a idéia de que, um dia, ele iria morrer e seu corpo ficaria daquele jeito horrível. Frio, rígido, pálido, morto.

Mas aquele medo estava para trás. Agora ele sabia que poderia superar a morte com uma simples alternativa...

Afinal, morrer era muito pior do que dividir a própria alma.

.

**XII. A****dicione raiva.**

Tom Riddle odiava o seu rosto. Suas feições bonitas lhe eram úteis de vez em quando, mas ele odiava ter que se olhar no espelho e ver o rosto de um trouxa.

Claro, ele nunca conhecera o seu pai, mas a sempre dizia que ele não era nada parecido com a sua mãe, conseqüentemente, era a cara do homem que abandonara a própria mulher ao descobrir que ela era uma bruxa.

Olhar-se no espelho sempre o lembrava de que seu sangue estava sujo. O sangue do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin estava manchado com a imundice trouxa.

.

**XIII. É neste ponto que a mistura vai tomar um rumo definitivo, então, cuidado para não errar.**

Uma casa grande e luxuosa em um vilarejo pacato e _bonitinho_. Era lá que seu pai morava... Enquanto ele tinha que viver em um orfanato velho e sujo, rodeado de ignorantes.

A raiva crescia dentro de si enquanto ele andava pelo corredor da casa, aproximando-se da sala de visitas onde seus familiares estavam. Parou em frente a porta e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para levar o seu plano em frente.

Tudo passou tão rápido. Em um minuto ele tinha três trouxas o encarando, depois só havia o seu pai vivo... O homem implorava por perdão, oferecendo tudo o que podia dar em troca da piedade do filho.

Tom sentiu nojo quando viu como aquele trouxa tão parecido com si mesmo quase se desmanchando em lágrimas e súplicas. Era como olhar em um espelho e ver o seu lado fraco, patético.

"Agora é um pouco tarde, _papai_"

O jovem bruxo não sorriu quando viu o pai ser atingido pela maldição da morte. Não sorriu quando se aproximou do corpo do trouxa e encarou os olhos azuis vazios do homem... Aquilo o assustava. Agora, o "seu espelho" mostrava aquilo que ele mais temia.

Balançou a cabeça, esquecendo todos aqueles medos enquanto tirava do bolso o anel que roubara de seu tio...

Ele precisava criar mais uma peça para o seu plano de imortalidade.

.

**Pronto, você conseguiu criar um desastre.**

**.**

**IIIIIIII**

**N/A: **Fic para o I Challenge Tom M. Riddle do 6v... Itens: Espelho.

Tentei fazer a fic em um formato de "receita"... sei lá porque, acho que por causa de toda aquela história da Merope conseguir o Tom Sr. por meio de uma poção e mais o fato do Tom Jr. ter sido um bom aluno nessa matéria :D *nada a ve*

Betado pela Prímula (:

Digam o que acharam :D

Beijos  
**Ari.**


End file.
